


Poems For The Dead

by JayEclipse



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Three poems about these two men. Hinting at the meta, at what could have been, and what was.





	1. Built

**Author's Note:**

> These are all a bit old but I hope you enjoy them anyways! This first one is about Maxwell and his writing over the years.

They staple wires down before closing the chest cavity.

They breathe life into you, give you a voice.

You led yourself astray, deep down into the abyss.

You shake your head and put your foot down.

You climb back out. Reborn.

But.

They rip out your heart.

They put words into your mouth.

They give you a gun and aim it.


	2. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Ted. Warning for major character death. Also a bit of an au version of events... ;)

Cold winter chill fills the lungs.

As blood runs down the forehead.

Broken teeth form one last act of defiance.

Eyes close.

It may be a trainwreck but I can’t watch.

It’s warm…

Until the gasp for air six feet under the ground.


	3. In The Face of Little People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Ted's POV to Maxwell.

You say that we are alike.

We are the forgotten amongst the great, the greatest the world has to offer.

Oh so very human in the face of the inhuman.

But in your actions I do not see a human.

In the lies, the betrayal, the hurt.

I see a monster.

And I refuse to be anything like you.

So prove yourself wrong, my former friend.

We are not alike.

You will live and I will die.


End file.
